


restless

by nunuass



Series: kihyun & hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, also i dont do cis mpreg so dont even start, i refuse to get into specifics! all u need to know is that ki n nunu are happy and havin babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: hyunwoo can’t sleep, kihyun helps.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: kihyun & hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i pulled this out of my ass. also, nunu is pregnant im this so just don’t read if you don’t like that (but also remember, i do not do cis mpreg. whatsoever. fuck that noise) 
> 
> so, i’m quarantined because i came into contact with someone who tested postive for covid. thus, i have less things to do cause i cant work, so here i am writing. anyways i hope u guys like it . i did not proofread.

hyunwoo can’t sleep. actually, he hasn’t been able to for.. a while. this is not his first sleepless night. unfortunately, kihyun isn’t having the same problem, but then again, kihyun isn’t the one carrying a whole baby. 

some say that pregnancy is all glowy and magical, but really it’s just uncomfortable. of course he’s happy to be carrying his and kihyun’s second child, but really, nobody told him he’d be so uncomfortable. you’d think, after having jangmi, that he would be used to it. but.. sleepless nights are not ideal, and hyunwoo usually ends up spending the day after a night of horrible sleep curled up with his head in kihyun’s lap as kihyun types away on his computer. 

it sure is nice that kihyun was able to arrange to work from home for three days of the five day weeks that he works. it’s been nice, given that he’s been there through all of the little things– the morning sickness, the afternoon sickness, the night sickness... and the emotional rollercoasters, the doctor’s visits, the weight gain.. hyunwoo’s glad to have kihyun with him. 

they’ve still got around three months to go until their little boy is born, but honestly, hyunwoo is ready. he’s tired of being unable to sleep, he’s tired of being tired. at this point, he thanks his lucky stars that he decided to be a stay-home dad after jangmi was born, because he’s sure that he wouldn’t be able to handle taking care of jangmi, working, and being pregnant with a second baby all at the same time. 

hyunwoo still can’t sleep. his baby boy is quite a bit larger than jangmi was, and he knows it’s his own fault– his family has always produced big healthy babies. which.. is a good thing, except right now he’s uncomfortable because the little one is awake and active, apparently hellbent on practicing his acrobatics. so, with a great heaving sigh, hyunwoo gets up out of bed– not without difficulty, the child is heavy– and dons a sweater before leaving the bedroom, turning back once to check to see if kihyun is still asleep. he is, flat on his back, mouth open, breathing softly. what a cutie. 

hyunwoo waddles out to the kitchen, contemplating what to do. he considers a cup of tea, but then decides against it. he goes for warm milk instead, finding a big heavy mug and filling it three quarters of the way full with milk. as it heats up im the microwave, he rummages around for honey and cinnamon, wanting to make it taste good. when the microwave beeps he’s quick to stop it, taking the mug out carefully and setting it on the counter. he mixes in a tiny bit of cinnamon and a generous amount of honey. he’d never really had much of a sweet tooth before, but lately all he’s wanted is sweets. 

hyunwoo picks up the mug and take a tiny sip, relishing the warmth that travels down his throat and into his stomach. he sighs softly, moving into the living room to look out the window. the moon is full tonight, illuminating the outside world. hyunwoo watches, hand resting softly on his tummy, rubbing gently to soothe the little one. 

“hyunwoo?” kihyun’s sleepy voice startles him out of his little daze, so badly that he drops his mug on the floor. it breaks into pieces and the milk immediately seeps across the floor. hyunwoo stares at it, pouting. 

“you made me drop my milk,” he frowns, feeling a deep sadness wash over him. “kihyun, don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“sorry, sorry,” kihyun murmurs, bending down to pick up the pieces of hyunwoo’s mug. “i woke up and you weren’t in bed, so i got up to find you.” 

“well now i don’t have any warm milk,” hyunwoo grumbles. “and i can’t sleep. your son is actively annoying me. now what am i supposed to do?” 

kihyun thinks for a moment. “go sit down, baby, i’ll make you some more.” he leaves the living room and comes back with a blanket, draping it over hyunwoo’s shoulders. “come on, let’s get you comfy.” he herds hyunwoo to the sofa, sitting him down and wrapping the blanket around him. 

“i’ll be right back,” kihyun promises, kissing the top of hyunwoo’s head. hyunwoo feels quite like a spoiled puppy, pampered and well taken care of. but really, he deserves it, and kihyun will tell him many times. 

hyunwoo is starting to doze off when kihyun comes back with another cup of milk, settling in next to hyunwoo. “i cleaned up the other one, don’t worry. here, have some, it’ll help you sleep.” he holds the mug up to hyunwoo’s lips, letting him take a sip. hyunwoo makes a soft appreciative sound, leaning against kihyun. kihyun wraps an arm around hyunwoo, holding him close, still holding the milk for him. 

when the milk is half gone, kihyun notices that hyunwoo’s eyes are half closed, and he’s leaning heavily against kihyun. 

“you sleepy?” he asks softly, setting the mug aside. hyunwoo nods, shuffling closer. “is our little one still moving?” hyunwoo nods again, picking up kihyun’s free hand and placing it on his rounded stomach. 

“he’s a gymnast already,” hyunwoo mumbles, laying his head on kihyun’s shoulder. “i swear he’s three times more active than jangmi was.” 

“mhm, she was such a calm baby, even before she was born,” kihyun agrees, rubbing his hand gently over hyunwoo’s abdomen. hyunwoo sighs softly, struggling to keep his eyes open. kihyun picks up the mug of milk again, offering it to hyunwoo repeatedly until the milk is gone. by then, hyunwoo is full, warm, and sleepy, curled up against kihyun’s side. 

“we should go back to bed, love,” kihyun murmurs, “you need some sleep.” hyunwoo shakes his head, wanting to stay where he was. moving would take too much work, and then he’d end up in bed, unable to sleep again. 

“let’s just sleep here,” he mumbles, intertwining his fingers with kihyun’s. “okay? let’s sleep right now.” 

“okay, but don’t get mad at me if you wake up with a sore neck..” kihyun agrees, leaning over to kiss hyunwoo’s cheek. 

hyunwoo falls asleep laying against kihyun, relaxed and happy. 

—

predictably, he wakes up sore and stiff, but honestly, hyunwoo isn’t even upset about it. he got to sleep for once, and kihyun stayed with him for the whole night. kihyun is still asleep, head on hyunwoo’s shoulder. he gets up carefully, draping the blanket over kihyun and wandering to the kitchen. as an ‘i appreciate you’ gesture, he decides that he’ll make breakfast. 

jangmi will be up soon, demanding love and playtime from her dads. he smiles fondly at the thought, detouring to peek into her room. 

jangmi is sound asleep, curled up and tiny. hyunwoo resists the urge to audibly coo over her, not wanting to wake her up. he shuffles back out to the kitchen, deciding on pancakes, something soft so that jangmi can have it. 

he’s halfway through the bowl of pancake batter, plate piled high with fluffy pancakes, when kihyun finally rises. he drops a kiss on hyunwoo’s cheek, then goes off to get jangmi up and ready for the day. by the time the pancakes are all ready, kihyun has returned with jangmi, brushed and washed and dressed for the day. 

“good morning,” hyunwoo murmurs, hugging kihyun tightly, finding himself clinging. “did you sleep good?” 

“ugh, no, but you know i’d do anything for you,” kihyun sighs, patting hyunwoo’s back. “is the little one still bugging you?” 

“no, he’s calmed down. for now,” hyunwoo sighs. “we gotta find a solution for this, i can’t become nocturnal!” he whines. 

“or you can embrace your inner opossum,” kihyun suggests, raising a brow. he doesn’t even shrink under the glare hyunwoo sends his way. “what? opossums are cute.” 

“they’re roadkill,” hyunwoo grumbles. “i’m not roadkill. but you will be if you keep making suggestions like that.” he’s kidding. obviously. kihyun knows that, so he just laughs and ruffles hyunwoo’s hair. 

breakfast goes as breakfast normally does. kihyun and hyunwoo take turns feeding jangmi her pancakes until she demands to do it herself, resulting in a sweet little jangmi covered in strawberries, whipped cream, and bits of pancake. kihyun volunteers to clean up the kitchen, so hyunwoo scoops jangmi up and takes her up for a bath. 

bathtime is, surprisingly, jangmi’s favorite time– aside from naptime, that is. she’s a good girl, very willing to help hyunwoo clean her up, or at the very least willing to sit happily and play with her rubber ducky while he washes her hair. she’s the best baby, he can only hope her brother will be half as sweet and mellow as her. 

once she’s bathed and dressed, jangmi settles into hyunwoo’s arms for a nap. she’s already two years old and still such a cuddler. she’s hyunwoo’s sweet baby girl, and he’ll cuddle and carry her around until she’s just too big to carry around. 

he brings her back to the living room where kihyun is reading, and deposits their girl in his lap. “she missed you,” he murmurs, watching kihyun cradle jangmi close and kiss her head. 

kihyun is always so gentle with jangmi, and hyunwoo loves to see it. he settles onto the sofa next to kihyun, laying his head on his husband’s shoulder and watching him cuddle with their daughter. 

in that moment, hyunwoo is content. life is good. watching his husband love his daughter, curled up next to them and carrying his and kihyun’s second baby.. it’s domestic bliss. hyunwoo could stay right here forever, curled up against kihyun’s side, jangmi reaching out to squeeze hid hand. she’s perfect, she’s precious, and she looks so much like kihyun.. she and kihyun and the baby on the way are hyunwoo’s favorite people in the world. 

“baby, are you sleepy?” kihyun’s voice is quiet, snapping hyunwoo out of his trance. he finds that, yeah, he is tired, so he nods, nuzzling his cheek against kihyun’s shoulder. “okay,” kihyun murmurs, “stay right here, i’ll go put jangmi down for her nap and then i’ll put you down for yours.” he scoops jangmi up and cradles her against his chest, kissing hyunwoo’s forehead before he gets up and takes jangmi to her room. 

hyunwoo has dozed off by the time kihyun returns. kihyun runs a gentle hand through hyunwoo’s hair and cups his cheek gently. “baby, it’s time to go to bed.. come on, walk with me..” he helps a very sleepy hyunwoo up and takes him to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead, rubbing his tummy gently until he falls asleep. 

hyunwoo sleeps deeply, dreaming of kihyun and jangmi and many, many more happy little ones.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments or kudos if you liked it?


End file.
